Tiger's Eye
Tiger's Eye is a Progressive Gem currently living on Mars in The Fortress. She is the current leader of the faction. Appearance Tiger's Eye is a tall, imposing Gem, being the same height as Jasper. Her gemstone is where her left eye should be, and her right eye is a golden color. Her skin is a pale yellow with light bronze stripes on her arms and under her left eye, the latter combining with her gem to give her the appearance of wearing a monocle. She has full lips and long, fanglike canines. Her hair is a rusty brown and messy, though there are what resemble two large buns, similar to cat ears, in her hair. Tiger's Eye wears a dark orange and yellow top and boots, with crimson leggings. She also wears a long, orange cape with Yellow Diamond's insignia on the front, and a scarlet rectangle on the back. Personality Tiger's Eye is a very serious Gem, rarely if ever seen smiling or laughing. Similar to the Diamond she was made to serve, she prefers to perform tasks herself rather than relegate them to a servant. Despite this, she recognizes the fact she can't do everything herself. She will (reluctantly) split her workload with others, and is unafraid of making allies. Tiger's Eye values Gems for usefulness over friendship; in fact, she refuses to bond with other Gems entirely. She states this is because on Mars, you could get shattered at any moment, sometimes citing Hessonite as an example. Tiger's Eye puts personal authenticity above all other attributes. She is known to denounce the Diamond Authority for "pretending to be something they aren't." In addition, despite seeing the practical benefits of allowing cross-Gem fusions, she denounces casual fusion in all forms as a means of "hiding" from the actual self. History History here. Abilities As an Era 1 Gem, Tiger's Eye has standard Gem abilities, such as superhuman strength, bubbling, and agelessness. Skillsets * Polearm Proficiency: Tiger's Eye has a summonable polearm; as a Quartz soldier, she can summon and use this weapon almost instinctively. * Sword Proficiency: Tiger's Eye is adept with using one-handed swords. * Keen Intellect and Memory: Tiger's Eye is smarter than her Gem type would suggest. She remembered details from Earth's colonization such as the rumors of Basalt's existence, and understood that a particular Amethyst would not know her own serial number by default. Unique Abilities * Enhanced Speed: In The Forgotten Planet, Tiger's Eye displays incredible speed, leaping from her perch and hitting Cubic Zirconia without giving her a chance to react. Tools * Gem-Powered Sword: A weapon she commissioned from Chrome Tourmaline. Tiger's Eye owns a unique sword with a full gemstone embedded in the hilt. It is designed to force the trapped Gem to reform in a very specific way, creating the sword's blade. This makes it incredibly powerful, even more so than most summoned and material weapons, but also incredibly volatile. She stores it inside her gemstone when not using it. Relationships Aqua Aura Quartz Tiger's Eye, while cautious around Aqua Aura, is possibly the only faction leader who doesn't show an appreciable fear for her. She has given Aqua Aura, as well as some of her associates, special protection from being attacked by her soldiers, though her motives for granting such protection are unknown. Blue Goldstone Needless to say, there is a strong animosity between Blue Goldstone and Tiger's Eye. They openly scoff at one another for being "backwards," and their infrequent conversations often devolve into mudslinging due to their strong, conflicting opinions; thus, they rarely speak to each other directly. Cubic Zirconia When they first met, Tiger's Eye assumed Cubic Zirconia to be Pink Zirconia, and attacked her. After Cubic Zirconia summoned her gun, however, she backed down. After this misunderstanding was sorted out, she became cautious of Cubic Zirconia, and offered sanctuary to any Gems she brought from Earth to get and stay on her good side. Hessonite Tiger's Eye loyally served Hessonite before, during, and after the Rebellion. Even after her death, she works to preserve the system her Hessonite had established, despite admitting to its flaws. However, she lacks the same sort of grief expressed by other Progressives towards her demise, and is even willing to accuse Hessonite of a hubris that Tiger's Eye claims was her undoing. She states this detachment is because they had a strictly business relationship, allowing her to see the Garnet's true colors without bias. Melanite Tiger's Eye expresses a strong and unexplained dislike towards Melanite, but regardless allows her to stay in the Fortress. When asked, she states that the only reason she has allowed Melanite to stay is due to her connection with Hessonite, and the only reason Melanite is allowed to remain active is because she hasn't caused trouble within the Fortress. Peacock Pearl Despite granting him special protection as a prominent member of Chameleon Diamond's Court, Tiger's Eye doesn't express the same respect towards Peacock Pearl that she does to Aqua Aura Quartz. This isn't because of Peacock's status on Homeworld, but because of a tendency he has to smuggle strangers into The Fortress. Pezzottaite and Chrome Tourmaline Tiger's Eye respects the combined skill of Pezzottaite and Chrome Tourmaline, more than happy to pay them on commission and even responds (though grudgingly) to a nickname they have given her. Despite this, she is fully aware that they are mercenaries without true loyalty, and thus approaches them with caution. Pink Zirconia Tiger's Eye does not view Pink Zirconia in a positive light. She considers her to be insane beyond help, scornfully calling her "Fake Diamond" and having no qualms against the idea of turning her into a battery. Rhodolite Tiger's Eye's relationship with Rhodolite is unknown; however, she has granted the mysterious Garnet special protection for unknown reasons, allowing her to stay in the Fortress and not requesting work from her. However, she is very easily annoyed by Rhodolite's antics. Trivia Trivia here. Gemology * Tiger's Eye is a chatoyant variety of chalcedony, so called for its stripes and golden, red-brown, and black colors. * Tiger's Eye is not considered a type of agate despite its resemblance to certain banded agates. However, it is very closely related to a blue quartz called Hawk's Eye. * Tiger's Eye and Hawk's Eye both contain fibers of crocidolite asbestos that give the stones their signature chatoyancy. However, the asbestos is so deeply buried that gemstones pose no health risk to wearers, even when in contact with bare skin. * While Tiger's Eye is not a traditional birthstone, it is a zodiac stone for Gemini. It is associated with the base, sacral, and solar plexus chakras. * Tiger's Eye was historically used as a charm to ward off the evil eye and otherwise ward off malice. * Tiger's Eye is associated with good fortune, balance, and heightened perception. Category:Characters Category:Quartzes Category:Progressives Category:Era 1 Gems Category:Chalcedonies